


Salt and Chocolate

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [10]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Halloween, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, OT4, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: It had been a pretty fun Halloween, all things considered. Daniel hadn’t planned on doing anything, but Michael had decided to spontaneously show up at his door with a handful of DVDs and a bag of candy so he rolled with it.





	Salt and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this at the seasonally appropriate time, but I didn't finish it fast enough, and I've been putting off editing until now. New Year's Resolution: be better at seasonal deadlines.

Michael threw a handful of popcorn at the tv screen with a raspberry noise.

“Michael!” Daniel scolded, as Jackson leapt up and went to town eating it all, and Michael just grinned.

“Oh come on! What else am I supposed to do when the protagonist is stupid enough to go back into the house?”

“Not make a mess, for starters!”

“Jackson’s got it,” Michael waved him off.

“Beside the point.”

Michael just rolled his eyes, smirking, and Daniel stole the popcorn from him.

A scream cut through the television speakers, followed by the main character being bloodily murdered, and Michael cheered while Daniel hissed in sympathy.

It had been a pretty fun Halloween, all things considered. Daniel hadn’t planned on doing anything, but Michael had decided to spontaneously show up at his door with a handful of DVDs and a bag of candy so he rolled with it.

Daniel shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and Michael tickled him to get the bowl back.

“Dick,” Daniel wheezed, twisting away, and Michael laughed as he ate more popcorn.

They were on their second bowl of popcorn and their third movie, and Daniel was going to flag them after the credits rolled. They did have to go to work the next day, after all, and the hour was getting late.

“Think if we have sex tonight a murderer will climb through your window? Like a psycho mating call?”

Daniel chortled and Michael grinned, putting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table so he could trail his hand up Daniel’s thigh with a cheeky look.

“If that happens, I’m shoving you into the murderer while I grab Jackson and book it,” Daniel informed him, and Michael made a show out of being offended.

“You’re a filthy liar, Daniel O’Brien,” Michael said accusatorily, pointing a finger at him, “You love me and you know it.”

“Eh,” Daniel shrugged one shoulder, and Michael elbowed him, making Daniel chuckle.

“Just for that, you’re bottoming tonight.”

“Like hell,” Daniel chuffed, “I’m still sore from last time, you’re weren’t exactly gentle.”

“Aw,” Michael cooed, shuffling closer and stroking Daniel’s chest while he pouted his lip condescendingly, “My delicate little flower.”

“Fuck off,” Daniel gave a half-hearted punch to Michael’s leg, and Michael snickered.

“I can kiss it better,” Michael purred seductively, wrapping his arm around Daniel’s shoulders and leaning in to kiss his cheek, “I know you’d like that.”

Daniel’s face heated, and things shifted from “teasing” to “full of sexual tension” at an alarming speed.

“Maybe next time,” he said in a nervous little squeak, and Michael chuckled, his hand trailing up Daniel’s thigh to settle on his crotch, and Daniel’s face got hotter.

“Wanna let my mouth somewhere else?”

Daniel’s throat made a clicking sound as he swallowed, and he let out a shaky breath.

“I’m open to suggestions,” he breathed, and Michael chuckled.

It was kind of dumb, how it still made Daniel’s insides fluttery to be flirted with like this, especially when this was far from the first time he had watched Michael sink to his knees between Daniel’s legs.

It wasn’t the first time Michael had gripped his hips and pulled him toward the edge of the sofa, either, looking up at him with that snarky smirk, and Daniel sat up more so he could lean down and kiss him.

He tasted like chocolate and popcorn salt, which was so silly but not unpleasant, and Daniel contently cupped Michael’s head as Michael’s tongue curled behind his teeth.

Michael sighed, his hands running slowly up Daniel’s thighs, and Daniel shivered as his touch crept closer to his belt.

He jumped when there was a sudden a screech of dramatic violins from the television, and Michael laughed as he fumbled for the remote on the arm of the sofa. He found the mute button and aimed the remote over his shoulder, silencing the horror movie abruptly.

“Nothing like a kick of adrenaline to get you horny, huh?” Michael snickered, and Daniel chuffed and gave a little tug to Michael’s hair, his heart beating rapidly.

“Your secret plot is revealed,” Daniel murmured, “I knew there was a reason you brought slasher flicks.”

“Besides it being Halloween?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, and Daniel nodded.

“There are plenty of non-horror Halloween movies you know. _The Worst Witch, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas_ -”

“Which is a Christmas movie.”

“It’s _both_. That’s the beauty of it-”

Michael interrupted him again, but this time it was with a kiss, and Michael giggled as he shoved his hands under Daniel’s shirt.

“Shut up you massive dork,” Michael mumbled against his mouth, and Daniel bit his lip in answer.

Michael dug his fingers into his sides, and Daniel squirmed with a little moan. It was a weird mixture of ticklish and tingle-inducing, and Michael hummed thoughtfully as he did it again.

The jitteriness from their unexpected jumpscare was rapidly fading, replaced instead with fluttery heat that spread through his abdomen and pooled in his groin. Daniel breathed out shakily when Michael pulled his mouth away from the kiss in favor of trailing his lips down Daniel’s neck.

Gentle licks and kisses down the side of his throat and Daniel shivered with a little moan, each touch sending a pulse of pleasure down into his dick. It was an erogenous zone for him that all three of his partners took pleasure in exploiting, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain much. Well... except when Michael purposefully left marks, which he took peevish glee in doing.

A little nip and Daniel hissed a warning, which Michael promptly ignored in favor of doing it again, but with a slow, gentle sink of his teeth instead.

Daniel gasped and tensed, his legs squeezing Michael’s hips sharply and his hands digging into his scalp. Michael immediately moaned, grabbing Daniel’s hips and pulling them flush, and Daniel shivered at the feeling of Michael’s hard-on pressing against his.

Michael released the bite and soothed it with his tongue, and Daniel immediately felt as shaky and weak as jello. If Michael had left a mark he was going to smack him, but he was also dying for him to do it again.

Michael switched to the other side of his neck as he went for Daniel’s belt, and Daniel let out a weak, breathy moan as Michael trailed a path of tiny little bites from his jaw down to his collar. He hummed contently as his fingers worked Daniel’s belt open, and then his pants, and the next thing Daniel knew he was shuddering at the feeling of Michael’s mouth on his neck and his hand on his cock, working in tandem to make him feel like he was going to shake apart.

Michael pulled away and put his hand in the center of Daniel’s chest, pushing him to lean back against the sofa before immediately ducking down to take Daniel into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Daniel panted, jerking up into the hot, tight suction, and Michael rode it out with a moan.

Daniel licked his lips as he watched, Michael’s cheeks hollowing and his mouth looking pink and obscene around Daniel’s width. Michael moaned, sinking down as far as he could for a moment before pulling back, and Daniel’s insides twitched at the way Michael rubbed his tongue against the head of his cock.

Daniel whined and dug his fingers into Michael’s hair, so _so_ tempted to try to pull him down, to bury his dick in the back of Michael’s throat, because _fuck_ if Michael didn’t look amazing doing exactly that.

Instead he just tightened his hands and tried to keep himself in check, despite the way Michael’s tongue was wrecking havoc on his nervous system and the heat of his mouth was making pleasure pool in his pelvis.

Then Michael set a fast, hard pace, his hand squeezing the base of Daniel’s dick in tandem with his mouth and Daniel had to look at the ceiling to keep any semblance of his self control.

“You keep that up and I’m gonna come,” Daniel rasped. He gasped and writhed with a startled moan at the sudden, deep plunge of Michael's mouth, almost taking him to the base, and he got the picture pretty quick that that was Michael’s intention.

Daniel gave a slightly delirious laugh, shaking his head and scrunching his eyes closed at the ridiculous pressure Michael's mouth suddenly created.

“Jesus, easy,” Daniel gasped, digging the back of his head against the sofa and arching at the intensity, and Michael just gave a noisy moan.

He was fucking relentless, and Daniel’s body almost didn’t know what to do; caught between chasing the end and squirming away from the overwhelming suction and heat.

“Fucking _hell_ , Mike,” Daniel grit out, strung out tense and hot and fucking _milimeters_ from coming, if only-

Michael dug his fingers into Daniel’s sides and took a sharp breath in through his nose, then pushed his head down, taking Daniel into the back of his throat and staying there.

Daniel couldn’t control his hands, couldn’t stop himself from jerking Michael’s head down that little bit more, seeking that last bit of pressure that would push him over _hard_.

Michael gagged but didn’t try to pull away, and Daniel cried out hoarsely as his orgasm snapped through him like a whip crack; bowing his back and drawing his knees up to squeeze Michael’s sides tightly.

He writhed, his whole body pulsing through it in hard spasms that stole his breath, and Michael pulled away only when Daniel’s body went limp and shaky.

“I’m fucking _awesome_.”

He was vaguely aware of Michael’s rasped comment and the sound of him wiping his mouth on the back of his hand messily, “Jesus, dude, you’re so fucking hot when you come.”

If Daniel’s face could have gotten more flush, it would have, but as it was he could only pant and keep his eyes closed in embarrassment.

“Are you really not gonna let me fuck you after that?” Michael groaned, and Daniel managed to shake his head a little and his throat gave a dry click as he swallowed.

“Goddamn, you fucking owe me,” Michael grunted, suddenly grabbing Daniel’s legs manhandling them both to his left before pulling him half off the sofa.

“Michael!” Daniel squeaked breathlessly, and then again when Michael shoved him onto his front, his chest pressed against the sofa cushions and his face wedged awkwardly in the crease, knocking his glasses askew.

“You’re fine, I’ve got you,” Michael panted, tugging the waist of Daniel’s jeans down to his knees, and Daniel had a moment of genuine alarm before Michael was wedging his dick between Daniel’s thighs, his cockhead bumping against the back of Daniel’s balls.

“You’re such an ass,” Daniel breathed shakily, pushing his arms up to brace weakly against the back of the sofa.

Michael didn’t answer, just squeezed Daniel’s legs tighter together with his hands as he jerkily dry humped between them.

He made a mess of Daniel’s thighs a few moments later, grunting and biting a mouthful of Daniel’s shirt, and a tingle of arousal slithered down Daniel’s spine. He was nowhere near being able to get it up again, but Michael getting turned on by getting him off was never not sexy. Michael coming between his legs and clearly wishing to be inside him instead was even more so, much against his will.

“We need a shower, and we need sleep,” Daniel mumbled after a minute, and Michael grunted in acknowledgement, “Can I assume you’re staying?”

“You assume right,” Michael murmured back sleepily, and Daniel pushed back against him to push them both upright. Michael went begrudgingly and with a bratty huff, and Daniel righted his glasses as he stood.

His eyes landed on Jackson, who was laying in his dog bed and staring at them with judgemental eyes.

“Don't you start,” he sighed, and Michael chortled.

“He's just jealous, Dan, cut him some slack. I’d be salty too if you cut my balls off and then had mind-blowingly amazing sex right in front of me.”

“Jesus, Michael, please shut up.”

Michael just snickered and smacked his ass, drawing an undignified squawk out of him.

“I hate you,” Daniel groaned, rubbing his ass and scooting away from him, and Michael blew a kiss his way.

“You don't,” he said assuredly, “And I love you too, buddy.”

Daniel's face heated and he shuffled away toward the bathroom to clean up.

Michael _had_ left a mark on his neck, asshole that he was, and Daniel growled in frustration at the mirror. 

He peeled off his shirt and shoved his pants the rest of the way down, cringing at the tacky spunk running down his legs.

“Don't be a grumpy gills,” Michael appeared behind him, naked and looking far too smug. He wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind and looked at him cheekily in the mirror, “No one should be a grumpy gills after a blow job.”

Daniel glared at him in the reflection.

“You bruised me. I’m allowed.”

“Barely.”

Michael’s hand came up to Daniel’s chin, tilting his head back to expose his neck, and he scrutinized the little red mark on his throat.

“See? Barely noticable. And besides, it looks good on you. And gives other nerds hope that they can have awesome sex too.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Daniel sighed, and Michael kissed behind his ear with a smirk.

“You’d be lost without me.”

Daniel chortled and Michael kissed again before pulling away and turning on the shower.

“Well?” he asked, gesturing to the spray, “You coming or what?”

Michael stopped him right before he stepped into the tub to place a kiss on his mouth, and Daniel hated the way his annoyance melted away. Michael was far too good at buttering him up.

“You drive me crazy,” he decided to say instead of the affection sitting behind his heart, and Michael grinned again.

“Love you too, Dan.”


End file.
